The Perfect Lie
by ashes2181
Summary: A family surrounded by hate and lies. And a war that rages on against the Ori. How can this deadly war be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

**2026**

_Deep inside the Cheyenne Mountains, Cameron Mitchell was desperately trying to get three teenagers into the heart of the base that rests beneath the soil. It might have seemed like an easy task a few years ago when the military had control over it. All that was needed was clearance but now, seeing that it was under the control of the Ori. Getting inside was a bit more difficult. Cameron needed to get not only himself inside, but three teens, without getting them killed. And that was no easy task. Seeing along the way he had lost Teal'c on the way down when he decided to stay behind and provide cover, then further down had lost contact with both Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran._

_The adults who were apart of SG-1 were hoping to get the teenagers to the gate room where they could dial out with the correct calculations that Daniel had come up with, then send the teens through the gate while they stay behind and pray that they could fix the mess that there future was currently in. They would have gone themselves but seeing that Ori soldiers were all over the base, they had to make sure at least the kids could make it through and that was all that mattered to them._

_Cameron leaned his back against one of the walls, glancing his head around the corner to see how many hostiles were down the hallway that they needed to go down. Moving his head back and resting it against the wall before looking to the teens who were nervous and trying to stay close to him. He couldn't believe that he was putting these kids in danger but he needed to get them to the gate room. Looking them over some as they stood close by, two were female the other male. All around the same age, 17._

_One of the females was white, she had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She stood right beside Cameron, her own back pressed against the wall as she tried to control her breathing. Her eyes looking up at the ceiling as she waited for their next move. Her name was Raina._

_The second female was African American, long black hair that fell just below her shoulders and had brown eyes. She stood close to Raina, her shoulder leaning against the wall as she held tight to Raina's right arm. Fear very present on her face. Her name was Chanra._

_The male was also white, he had short trimmed brown hair and hazel eyes. He stood right behind Chanra, his eyes very focused on Cameron, waiting for word that they were to continue on. His heart was pounding in his chest but no fear was seen on his face. His name was Joseph._

_Cameron took another quick glance down the hallway they needed to get down, seeing two Ori soldiers standing on the far side of the hallway. Once getting his look he quickly moved himself back against the wall. Looking over at the teens as he held up his hand, motioning that there were 'two' soldiers down the hallway. He raised his P-90 and moved away from the wall and out into the hallway, firing his weapon. The bullets quickly finding their target at the far end, causing them to drop quickly._

_"Alright, let's move it. Come on." His voice told the teens as he began to lead them down the hallway towards the gate room. The teens following him closely, not wanting to be left behind._

_Cameron stopped just in front of the door that was separating them from the gate room. He peered inside to get a quick look inside to see if there was anyone inside. Seeing only a few Ori soldiers that were standing guard inside then he looked up towards the control room. Inside were only two threats. Cameron sighed. There was just no way he could take out the Ori soldiers inside the gate room then try to get the ones that were in the control room before they radio for help._

_Turning himself around to face Raina, he pulled out his hand held gun and held it out to her. "Here, your going to need this." He said softly as he looked at her. Confusion was spreading across her face fast, she didn't seem to understand. "You need to take out the Ori soldiers that are on the other side of this door, while I take out the ones in the control room."_

_Raina sighed some but reluctently nodded her head. It was obvious that she didn't want this task but she was willing to do it, seeing there was no other option. She took the gun he held out to her, cocking the weapon before holding it in both hands, the barrel of the gun facing the ground._

_Before Cameron was able to make his move towards the control room, his eyes caught sight of Daniel and Vala on the other side of the gate room, inside the doorway. He sighed in relief. He motioned to the control room when they looked over at him. Once he got a nod from both of them, they rushed cautiously towards their new destination._

_Waiting for a sign from Daniel and Vala, letting him know that he was good to take out the remaining guards that were going to be left standing in the way of the teens departure. The guards stood tall, blocking anyone from traveling through the gate, unless it was for their own personal use. When he finally took sight of Daniel moving up behind one of the soldiers in the control room, he turned to look at the others and gave them a nod. Letting them know that they were about to go in._

_Up in the control room, both Ori soldiers suddenly dropped to the ground by the hands of both Vala and Daniel. That was Cameron's cue. He quickly moved through the doorway and into the gate room, opening fire on the soldiers that had been assigned to guard the gate with their lives. And they failed which cost them their lives. Raina moved in behind Cameron, opening fire on the one remaining soldier that was up on the ramp and about to shoot Cameron. Firing two shots from her clip, hitting the soldier twice in the chest before he dropped dead onto the ground._

_Chanra and Joe quickly moved inside the gate room after both Cameron and Raina had taken out the guards. Just after they made it inside the room, both exit doors were sealed shut. Compliments of Daniel Jackson. They all stood at the base of the ramp that lead up to the stargate, their eyes moving from it then to Daniel who was typing into the computer as Vala held up her P-90, keeping a watchful eye out for any more Ori soldiers._

_When the very last chevron was locked and the bright flash came, followed by a massive wave of water rushing out towards them. All three teens jumped back in amazement, the sight before them was something that they've never seen. When the wave flew back into the center of the ring and left a sparkling blue pool resting in front of them. This left the teens speechless in that moment._

_"Come on, we don't have time to sight see." Cameron stated before ushering them up the ramp towards the gate._

_Walking up the ramp with Cameron before stopping and turning to look around the room. The sight was just truly amazing that they couldn't really believe that it was real. Joesph looked through the glass to Vala and Daniel, he took in a deep breath and waved to them. He received smiles and a wave in return before he turned around to the pool. Reaching up his hand and touching it lightly before looking down at his fingers. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before walking through._

_Chanra glanced over to Vala and Daniel before turning to look over at Cameron and Raina. "I'm scared." She admitted honestly. She was actually shaking with fear, she didn't know if she could do this this or not. Talking about it was one thing but being there and standing in front of this thing and having to actually walk through it was quite another._

_"You'll be fine." He assured her. "Now, go." He said gently placing his hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her towards the gate. She sighed as she faced the gate one more time, taking in a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut then walking through the gate. Leaving Cameron and Raina behind._

_"Alright, your up." He said turning to her and taking the gun from her. "We don't want them thinking you pose a threat." He said then getting a nod of understanding from her in return. "Here, take this." Cameron said as he pulled out a beat up envelope. "Give this to me when you get there."_

_She gently took the envelope from Cameron's hand and put it in her pocket. "Come with me." She begged, hoping that he would go along with them and help convince the others that they need their help._

_"You know I can't. I need to stay here. Help with the fight." He said placing both hands on her shoulders. "You are going to be fine, Raina. You have so much of your mother in you." He replied softly as he caressed her cheek._

_"Stop it." She responded sadly as she shrugged his hands away. Her eyes were sad, she didn't want to leave him behind to die. She wasn't stupid. She knew that they were going to die. Getting inside was the ultimate goal but getting out was never discussed between him and the other members of SG-1._

_"Cameron, we don't have much time." Vala's voice was heard through the speaker of the control room. Causing him to look away from Raina and over to where she and Daniel were standing._

_He gave a light nod before turning her attention back toward Raina as loud banging could be heard at the doors to the gate room. "You have to go. Now!" He ordered, his voice raising a bit, trying to get her to go through the gate._

_Her eyes watered but she refused to let the tears to fall, then she quickly launched herself towards him, hugging him tightly. "I love you, dad."_

_"I love you too, Roo." He replied softly as he held her close. When the noise at the doors got louder, he pulled out of her tight embrace and looked into her eyes. "Now, go."_

_She took in a deep breath and nodded her head, walking a couple steps backwards before turning herself around and looked at the gate in front of her. Just as she was finally about to walk through the gate, the doors were blown open and the Ori soldiers rushed inside. Cameron moved quickly towards his daughter and pushed her through the gate which closed a moment later. Leaving him alone in the gate room with the soldiers that had just flooded the room._

* * *

**2007**

When the gate opened, allowing their guests access. A male teenager walked inside. He stopped a couple feet out then looked around some. Before his eyes rested on the SG-1 team that stood in the control room. He sighed, relief present in his breath. Turning his head around when Chanra walked out and stumbled over to him, quickly leaning up against him. The travel had obviously taken a toll on her. Her breathing was heavy but she tried to compose herself. Both then turned their heads around, looking and waiting for their final member to come through but there was not coming through. Which was worrying them.

Then suddenly, Raina flew out and landed hard on the grate, face first. She moved to her hands and knees some before groaning at the pain she felt then rolled herself over to her back, holding onto her elbow. "That...sucked." She breathed out as both Joseph and Chanra both walk over and grab a hold of her arms, helping her up to her feet. The three turned around, facing the armed soldiers at the bottom of the ramp before glancing up to the control room, stopping at the sight of the SG-1 team standing there watching them. "Shit...Dr. Jackson really did it." Raina stated softly.

Inside the control room, the SG-1 team along with General Hank landry looked at the teens that had come through their gate. Carefully examining them and wondering who and why are they there. When hearing one of the teenagers speak, using Daniel's name, that left them wondering more as to whom they are and where they came from.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction for Stargate, I hope you enjoy it. For those who have read my other fanfiction story, you'll notice that it's the same concept of time travel. I know, I know. I probably shouldn't write another one, but I couldn't help it. I hope everyone likes this story. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mind reviewing and telling me what you think.

Ashes2181


	2. Chapter 2

**2007**

General Hank Landry was sitting in his office reading over one of the many mission reports that were piled on top is desk from the SG teams. Picking up his coffee that sat in front of him and towards the right a bit, sipping from it before setting it back down just as the alarms went off and Sergeant Norman Davis boomed over the loud speaker to everyone on the base.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Sgt. Davis called out, as the sounds of soldiers running by the opened door to the Generals office and farther down the hall to their destination. The Gate Room.

Landry stood up from his seat and made his way out of his office quickly, crossing the briefing room floor, down the spiral staircase which lead him down into the control room where Sgt. Davis sat looking up at the gate through the glass. The Iris having already being closed. For security purpose. While Marines made their way inside the Gate room and spread out, taking their positions quickly.

"Sergeant, what's going on?" Landry asked moving himself across the control room so that he was standing beside where the Sgt. Davis sat.

"We have an unscheduled activation, sir." He reported to his commanding officer. Even though he had clearly made the same announcement over the loud speakers for all to hear.

"How many teams do we have off world?" The General asked just as the SG-1 team made their way inside the control room, looking through the glass to the gate.

"Two sir. SG-7 and SG-9." Davis reported back.

"Identification code?" Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter asked walking closer to where Sgt. Davis sat and stood beside him, then leaning over a bit so that she could read the screen.

"No, Ma'am." He answered. "Wait, I'm reading one now." He stated looking at the screen more, then typing into the computer.

"Well? Who is it?" Colonel Cameron Mitchell asked as he turned himself from looking at the gate to looking over to Davis.

"It's..." Davis started to answer his question but stopped himself to double check to make sure that he had read the screen correctly.

"That's not an answer, Davis." Mitchell stated looking over at him then turning his attention over to Carter who was looking at the screen long with Davis, the two shared a glance with one another before Cameron couldn't take no more. "Sam?" Hoping that she would finally end the anxiousness he was feeling.

Carter looked up from screen when she heard her name being mentioned then over to him. She stood up straight then looked at everyone. "It's SG-1." She answered softly.

"What?" Mitchell questioned as he looked at her, trying to wrap his brain around it.

"How is that possible?" Vala Mal Doran asked looking from Mitchell then over to Carter, waiting for one to answer.

"Oh, it's possible, trust me." Daniel Jackson replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, should we open the Iris or not?" Landry asked looking over at Daniel.

"I believe we should, General." Teal'c answered first in his normal deep controlled voice.

"I agree, General. Sometimes when other Alternate reality versions of ourselves or even us from the future or past have come through the gate, it was always under good intentions." Carter followed up after Teal'c spoke.

Gen. Landry looked from Sam over to Daniel, wanting to hear his opinion on this matter before he made a final decision that could go smoothly or go terribly wrong. Daniel realized that the General was waiting for his input on the matter at hand and nodded his head in agreement with Sam and Teal'c. "I think we should, General. They might provide us with some important information."

Glancing between Sam and Daniel a moment, weighing in both of their professional opinions before he looked down to Davis and gave him a nod. "Open the Iris."

Davis gave him a nod then opened the Iris like he was told to do. The blue pool shining back at them as they waited for the SG-1 team to step through the gate. All wondering which alternate reality they were from or were they from the past or future. After a couple of beats two teenagers walked out. The female quickly using the male as support to keep herself up right. It was clearly obvious that neither of them had traveled through the stargate before.

They took note of both teens turning back to the stargate, almost waiting for someone else to join them but no one was coming. Then suddenly, another female teenager flew out and landed hard on the grate. Watching as she rolled over onto her back, holding her elbow. "That...sucked." The girl stated softly before being helped up by her friends. They were really confused as to whom these kids could be and why they were using SG-1's identification code. "Shit...Dr. Jackson really did it." Hearing that, realized that these kids obviously knew them somehow.

The SG-1 team continued to watch the teens closely for the moments as they all looked around the room and to them in the control room. "Well, they don't look like us." Cameron stated looking at them before looking over to his teammates.

Vala looked at the teenagers that now stood on the ramp leading up to the gate. She was very confused about what was going on. "I don't understand." She voiced up, turning to look at Daniel. "I thought you said that it was going to be 'us' from an alternate past...future or whatever mumbo jumbo you two were talking about." She stated placing her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"Well, we assumed it was." Carter answered softly as she looked from Vala then back towards the Gate room to look the teenagers over. Sam herself was also a bit confused and curious as to what was going on, but the answers would come in time.

"How do you think they got our identification code?" Cameron asked as his eyes focused on the teens some before turning to look at Sam and Daniel, hoping one would be able to provide an answer for him on that matter. Cause that was a big issue. That these teens had their identification code. No one but SG-1 were to use it.

"Perhaps, the same way the know Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stated, his hands behind his back as he stood tall, looking between his fellow teammates.

Daniel was studying the teens for a few moments before he turned to look at everyone. "I think that we should ask them."

General Landry looked at Daniel and then nodded his head in agreement, they were going to need to talk to these kids anyway about why they were there, how they got there, and how they got SG-1's IDC. Walking past the team and making his way out of the control room and to the Gate room, followed closely by SG-1. They all stopped at the base of the ramp and looked up at the teens that stood still, not knowing what to do, other than stand there and wait to be told where and what they should do or go.

"I'm General Hank Landry." The General introduced himself to them, his eyes shifting between each other them.

"We already know who you are, General." Joseph stated, looking over at him then shifting his eye sight on Daniel.

"And who are you?" Daniel asked looking up at Joseph.

"My name is Joseph. You can call me Joe." He introduced himself, then turned to look at both the girls that were standing to his left. "This is Raina and Chanra."

"How did you guys get our identification code." Cameron asked placing his hands on his hips as he looks between the three.

"You gave it to us." Chanra answered nervously, she didn't like how so many guns were on her at once, ready to take action on them at any moment as they stood there talking. "Well, actually... Dr. Jackson was the one who opened the gate and took care of everything, when he was up in that room." She said pointing to the control room.

Raina looked at Chanra and could tell that she was intimated and scared at the fact that weapons were being aimed at them, in case they posed as a threat. Which they were. She turned her attention over to Cameron. Her father. Well, not yet anyway. "Are the weapons really necessary? I mean, your making her nervous." She said motioning to the Marines around the room before glancing to Chanra. "We're not armed."

"Lower your weapons." General Landry said turning his head to the side as he gave the order to his marines.

"Thank you." Chanra said softly, feeling a bit more relieved then she had a moment ago. She actually felt like she could breath now.

"You said that I sent you through the gate? That I opened the the gate?" Daniel asked getting more and more curious as the moments past as to who they were and why he had sent them back.

"Yeah, you, Vala and Cameron." Chanra nodded her head as as answered the question quickly, feeling like she needed to explain everything to them and hopefully they wont be treated like prisoners. Which was something she didn't want to happen. She didn't want to be in a cell with guards outside watching them night and day. Getting cold food and never seeing the sun or blue sky again. Course, she was going over board with her thinking but she was just nervous and could help the thoughts from popping into her mind.

"And why are you here?" Sam asked while her blue eyes began scanning each other the teens that stood a few feet from where she was standing.

When that question arose, Raina brought up her hand and motioned them on second as she held up her hand, hoping no one would get trigger happy as she reached into on of her pockets and pulled out the beat up old envelope that her father and given to her moments ago in the future. She held up the envelope and looked directly at Cameron. "You told me to give this to you when we got here. That it would help explain everything." She extended her arm, holding it out to him.

Cameron looked at her a moment, wondering if he should believe her or not but something inside him was telling him that he should take it and see what it said. And that's just what he did. He walked closer and reached out for the envelope and gently look it from Raina before he backed up and opened the letter then began to read it.

_Dear Cam,_

_The year is 2026 and Earth is raging in a war against the Ori. We never saw them coming. Never had the chance to defeat ourselves. Millions are dead. Stargate command is completely under their control now. But if you are reading this letter then, we have succeeded in getting these three teens into stargate command and were able to send them back. With what these kids know about the attacks and when they started, we should be able to have a better fighting chance for when the Ori come and try to take us by force. Now, they aren't just any kids that we picked out of a hat and threw them back in time for you to deal with. Their more than that. They're our future. Chanra, is the daughter of Teal'c. She can be very stubborn at times but she a good kid. Joe, he's the son of your very own friends Vala and Daniel. I know, never saw that coming, did you? And that leaves us with Raina. If you hadn't guessed it already, she's yours. Yep, that's right buddy. 100% yours._

_Try learning what you can from them. Cause we need to stop the Ori from coming to Earth. _

_General Cameron Mitchell_

* * *

Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have so much going through my brain that I can't figure out what needs to come out now and what needs to wait. haha. Anyway, if anyone has any questions or suggestions as to what they would like to see in future episodes, please let me know and I will take them into consideration.

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

CatzChaos:Great start to this story. Who cares if it's time travel related too. Us sci-fi junkies love that stuff anyway! Can't wait for the next chapter.

Oldibrn: Great so far. Myself I love the classic 'sending themselves or their children back or forward in time in order to fix the future.' stories.

HAZMOT:I'm hooked. Seeing that Cam's daughter was charged in finding an alternate Cam, and Vala and Daniel left protecting the last hold. I wonder what in the let to Cam of the past, and what's he going to think finding out he has a daughter. So many questions as to what happened to Sam, and was Cam actually killed in the future or just captured? Are the other two teens Daniel and Vala's children? Or are they Jack, Sam or Teal'c teenagers? Oh, just keep us hoping.


	3. Chapter 3

**2007**

"Whoa!" Cameron exclaimed some after reading the letter that Raina had handed to him. He didn't know if he could really believe it. It _was_ written in his hand. So it had to be true, cause he didn't think himself to be that cruel and pull a stunt like that on himself.

"What does it say?" Daniel asked as he looked at Cameron, wondering what could be explained on the letter. Seeing Cam holding it out to him to take and read it himself, he reached forwards, taking it from him. Holding it in his hands then began to read it. Reading about how the Ori made it to Earth and killed millions for not following the Origin way. Then when he read that Chanra, Joe and Raina were their children from the future he stopped and looked up at Cameron.

"Uh huh...I had to reread that part too." Cameron said softly as his right hand rubbed underneath his chin.

"Jackson?" Landry's voice was heard off to the side, he wanted to know what was going on in that letter that Daniel was now holding. "Mind telling the rest of us what's on the letter."

Daniel looked at the General and nodded his head then glanced down at the letter in his hands. "Well, it's from the future Cameron." He said stopping to look up at the Cameron who was standing a couple feet from him.

"I'm a General." He smirked as he turned to Sam. Seeming very proud of himself for an accomplishment that has yet to be made. But still very proud to know that he will continue on up.

Sam looked at him and lifted both her eyebrows and gave a nod, not wanting to really give him any more encouraging. Then she turned back to look over at Daniel, hoping that he would continue on with the letter.

"Um, the teens have come here from the year 2026 where Earth is in a major war against the Ori. It even states that we lose Stargate Command to them." He explained without reading the letter to everyone, hoping just to quickly sum it up, leaving the biggest surprise for last. Daniel turned to the teens a moment then began to explain about who they were, according to the letter. "And, uh...they, they are our children."

That caused everyone, to really stop and turn looking at the children before them. Now wondering who belongs to whom. Teal'c was the only one to really seem to just know right off the bat that Chanra was his. But that was kind of obvious. But as for Sam and Vala both were looking at Raina and Joe, trying to determine which could be theirs.

"According to this letter, Chanra is Teal'c's." Daniel said looking from the letter up to Teal'c who basically just raised an eyebrow in response. "Raina is Cameron's daughter. And, uh...Joe, he, uh, he's mine and Vala's." He revealed.

Vala looked over at Joseph then turned to Daniel a moment and gave a smirk. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands away from me for to long, Daniel." She said moving closer to him, as Daniel just stood up straight and meshed his lips together then looked away from her.

After hearing the news about the three teens and who belonged to whom, Sam couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that none of them had been revealed to be hers. She began to wonder if she would ever have a family of her own. Was she still single in the future? So many questions started to fill her mind up but she kept it all to herself. Disappointment was clear and Cameron noticed it and moved closer towards her.

"Sam, you okay?" He asked softly as he faced her some. She didn't really have to answer his question, it was fairly obvious as to why she was sad. She had wanted one of the teens to be hers and when it was revealed that she wasn't, she was hurt and felt a little left out.

Sam looked at him and gave him a small reassuring smile with a nod. "Yeah. I'm fine." Cameron nodded his head some, not wanting to push her on the subject. He just decided to leave her be and if she needed someone to talk to then he just hoped she knew that he was there for her.

Landry looked at Daniel and the others some before looking over to the three teens who were still standing on the ramp. Waiting. He took in a deep breath trying to decide what action should be taken next. He needed to call the president and inform him of their current situation. "Escort them to Dr. Lam. Have her run DNA tests. I want to make sure before we continue." He said before turning and walking away.

Cameron nodded his head at what the General said then turned to look at the teens. "Alright, you heard the man. Let's move!" He said ushering the kids off the ramp and then escorting them down to the infirmary.

* * *

In the briefing room, the General sat at the head of the table as SG-1 sat along the table. Sam sat between both Cameron and Teal'c while Vala sat next to Daniel. After they had dropped their new teenage guests off with Dr. Lam, they gathered to talk about the situation that has just been brought to their attention, concerning Earth and the Ori.

"How do you believe the Ori managed to find a way Earth?" Landry asked looking between Daniel and Sam, knowing they were the ones to ask.

"Well, uh.." Daniel began trying to rack his brain for the answer as to how the Ori managed to get to Earth. He could probably come up with a couple of different reasons but it depends on how long they were willing to wait in order to get to Earth.

"The supergate." Teal'c answered looking straight forwards towards the General.

"We disconnected it." Cameron said leaning back in his chair, his hands clasped together as he rested them on his stomach. Getting himself comfortable, cause he had the feeling he was going to be in that room a while.

"Well, what if they reconnected it?" Vala questioned looking over at him.

Cameron leaned forwards some and rested his hands on the table as he looked at her. He continued to look at her a moment longer before turning to Sam. "What if they reconnected it?" He repeated Vala's question, cause she made a valid point.

"It's possible that they were able to regain control of the Supergate." Sam informed them as she sat professionally at the table. "But, how we weren't able to notice in the future is impossible." She continued, knowing that if the Ori regained control of the supergate that they would know about it.

"It's also possible that they just traveled to Earth without the use of a gate. It would take a while but they would have the element of surprise. Which according to the letter is what they had on us in the future." Daniel said looking at everyone before glancing over at the General.

As the discussion went continued and theories were being brought up and solutions conducted. It made time seemingly go fast that when Dr. Lam had walked into the briefing room with a clipboard in her hands, they were surprised that the results had come in so quickly.

"Well, Doctor? Are they who the letter claims them to be?" Landry asked turning in his seat to look over at Dr. Lam, waiting for the answer as to whether or not these teens really were the children of his best team.

"They are." She nodded her head looking at the General before glancing over at the team members. "Each was a match. Congratulations." She said softly looking at all over them.

"Thanks. We are very proud." Vala smiled wrapping her arms around Daniel. Causing him to just look up at the Doc and giving her a smile before looking down at this hands that were on top of the table.

"What about the mothers of our kids?" Cameron asked curiously, as he motioned between himself and Teal'c. Wondering who in the world he ends up with. Could it be someone he already knows? Could it be someone he has yet to meet? Or was it someone he worked with? So many questions he had going through his skull that he just wanted them answered.

"No. Unless, you prefer me to test every female officer on this base?" She asked looking over at Cameron.

"No, no. It's good." He shook his head, he knew he wouldn't do that. But there could be a chance that someone on this base was the mother of his daughter. Though, it would be difficult to decide who it was.

"I do believe that I know whom Chanra's mother could be." Teal'c said in his usual calm and deep voice.

"Who?" Cameron asked turning in his chair to look over at him, surprised that Teal'c would know already who the mother of his future child may be.

"I believe it is Lieutenant Clearview." He stated as he turned his head slightly so that he was looking at Cameron.

"Patty?" Cameron asked surprised. He knew who the Lieutenant was, she had just been assigned to SG-7 a couple months back. He had know idea that Teal'c and her had anything going or that they had even been talking.

"Indeed." He replied giving a light nod.

"Huh." Cameron said leaning back in his chair some before looking back at Dr. Lam.

"With her permission I can run a DNA test." Dr. Lam said looking over to Teal'c whom gave a nod. She smiled some then turned back to look at Cameron. "If there is anyone you would like me to test, then let me know."

"Will do, Doc." He nodded his head, still trying to think of at least one person whom could possibly have had a child with but the only person that was coming to mind was 'Sam' for some reason. He couldn't explain it but her name kept popping up in his head. Before Dr. Lam was about to walk out of the briefing room, he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Uh, wait. What about Sam?"

Sam turned her head quickly to the side as everyone else quickly looked at him too. Surprised that he had named her. Sam herself was very surprised that he had said her name and she didn't really know how to respond. In her mind, she always hoped that she and Jack would be able to get together.

"You want me to test Col. Carter?" Dr. Lam asked looking at Cameron a moment before her eyes shifted to look at Sam who was still in a bit of shock.

"Why not?" He shrugged, he didn't think that there was any harm in it. Cause a lot can happen in the next, what? Two years before he gets Raina's mother pregnant with her. So who really knows?

Dr. Lam didn't have an answer for his question as to why not. It very well could be Sam but then again there was a good chance that it wasn't. She turned to look at Sam, waiting for her response to see if she was willing to do a DNA test to check and see if she could be the possible mother of Raina.

"Sam?" Landry's voice brought her out of her little trance, causing her to look around at everyone.

Shaking her head some, getting the shock and the thoughts that were clouding her head up then glancing over to Dr. Lam, giving her a light nod. She then stood up from her chair between both Cameron and Teal'c, walking around the table to where Dr. Lam was standing. The two then walked out of the briefing room and down the hallway to go get some tests done.

After she had walked out, Vala turned to look at Cameron and shook his head. "What a lovely way to ask your co-worker out." She stated with a half smile. "You really are a romantic."

* * *

Chapter 3! Sorry it took me so long to update. But I finally was able to finish this chapter and post it. I hope you like this chapter like you seem to have liked the previous chapters. If you have any questions or suggestions about future chapters, please let me know and I will take them into consideration!

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

paradisegate: I'm loving this story. Great start. Please update soon, I can't wait to see their reactions. Really good, so far.

Oldibrn: You can just hear Vala in Chanra's thought process: "She didn't want to be in a cell with guards outside watching them night and day. Getting cold food and never seeing the sun or Blue sky again. Course, she was going over board with her thinking but she was just nervous and could help the thoughts from popping into her mind." Please update soon, I'm really enjoying it.

HAZMOT: Well, I had a lot of questions and you gave me alot of answers. Cool. hehehe. Anywho, I love the fact that the past SG1 knows anything and everything can happen coming through the stargate and you can already tell what the teenagers exemplify their parents character traits. Cam of course will have a chance to know his daughter and Vala and Daniel, along with Teal'c will have a lot of questions. The thing is, what will they do with the three teens knowing their future is clouded by the Ori invasion? Plus, I want to know who was Cam's wife, and Teal'c's mate? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**2026**

_Raina was standing in front of a bay window, of the second story home that she was in. Over looking the small neighborhood that was surrounding the house on the end. The room that she was standing in was plain. Hardly used. A queen size bed, dresser next to the closet, and a desk with a laptop. A guest room to be exact. A duffel bag was tossed carelessly off to the side by the desk. Sitting on the floor next to the chair that was set infront of the desk._

_Her arms were wrapped protectively around herself, her eyes moving up from the homes to the sky. In the distance, an Ori ship hovered. Her eyes were fixed on it. Amazement and fear was clearly seen present in her brown eyes. She never believed that 'Alien Spaceships' truly existed. Well, she always thought there was something else out there in that big universe that before them as everyone looked up at the stars each night. They couldnt be the only ones. But to actually witness an Alien ship in her life time was amazing to her. Breath taking yet frightening at the same time. She had been watching the news. She knew that they were offering a new religion which they called 'Origin'. But she couldn't trade in her religion, that was just something that didn't happen, especially on Earth._

_That was proven when protestors started to show up, informing the Ori that they wouldn't abandoned what they believed in. They wouldn't give up their faith. It almost scared her to think what the visitors would do. She hoped they wouldn't get hostile, cause that meant war. And she didn't know if Earth could win that war, even if every country united as one. But all she could do is wait and watch. And something in her gut told her that this wasn't going to be good._

_Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard and the window in front of her shattered, shards of glass and wood went flying around her. She herself went flying backwards from the force. Landing on her back with a hard thud a few feet back. Where everything went black._

* * *

**2007**

Raina's eyes snapped opened in fear, quickly sitting up, her head looking around, trying to take in her immediate surroundings as she gasped for air. Seeing that she was in a room full of beds and medical supplies. That's when it all came flooding back to her as to where she was and what was going on. She and her friends and traveled back in time to warn her parents of the Ori attack in the future. And they had been taken to the infirmary to get DNA tests done. Ordered by the General who wanted proof that they were who they said there were. Chanra and Joe quickly launched off their beds and rushed to her side to make sure she was alright.

Dr. Lam was about to get her sample from Sam when Raina had suddenly awakened from a nightmare of some kind. When she had left, the teens had been so tired from breaking into Stargate Command and traveling through the gate that she allowed them to rest while she delivered the results to the General and the SG-1 team. Both Sam and herself rushed over to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked gently placing her hand on her shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. Sam didn't pay any mind to it, the teen was still gasping for air.

Dr. Lam took a hold of Raina's wrist and began checking her pulse. Trying to look get a read on what was going with her before she issued her anything to help. "Plus, is at 110." She said then began to look at Raina, who was trying to gasp for air and holding onto her chest. "She's having an Asthma attack." She said pretty much to herself before reaching for the oxygen mask and putting it over her nose and mouth.

After a while, Raina's breathing returned to normal and she was able to complete some tests that Dr. Lam was making her do so that she could check her alertness. Once that was done, she removed the mask from Raina's face and put it away. Raina turned her head and took in a deep breath as Joe and Chanra walked back over to her.

"You okay?" Chanra asksed, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." She smiled, assuring her friend that she was okay. "You've seen this happen before. I'm always okay in the end." Raina smiled before turning to look at Joe.

"Another nightmare?" He asked curiously.

She just nodded her head some before attention went over to Dr. Lam who was continuing her work on getting a sample from Sam to test it. "What are you doing?" She asked the doctor.

"Oh, Colonel Mitchell requested that Sam be tested for a positive match against your DNA." Dr. Lam answered as she took a swab of DNA from the inside of Sam's cheek then putting in a container to have it tested.

"Why didn't one of you just ask me?" She asked swinging her legs over the side of the bed to face the Doctor as she and Sam looked over at her.

The two women looked at one another before glancing back over at the teen. "Am i?" Sam asked after a beat, curious to know without having to wait for the test results.

Raina looked at her and shook her head. "No, your not. Your not with my father in the future. Your with O'Neil." She stated before hoping over the end of the bed and standing to her feet. "There, you have your answer. No need to waste your time on running a test that would have been just a waste of time."

"Then who is your mother?" Sam curiously asked, she had so many questions. Wondering who Chanra and Raina's mothers were and..._'wait, I'm with Jack in the future?'_ She suddenly let her mind take in what Raina had informed her of. _'General Jack O'Neil and I actually end up together?'_

Raina took a couple of steps forwards before turning around and looking back at Sam a moment. "My mother's dead." She said softly. "And I don't like to talk about her." She answered before glancing at the Doc. "I'm hungry. Please tell me the food is good here."

Dr. Lam gave her a smile and nodded her head. "Your father enjoys it. Go on. You guys should eat something." She said then watched all three of the teens walk out towards the door. "Oh, and Raina...take it easy."

"Sure thing, Doc." Raina nodded before she lead the others out the door.

Dr. Lam and Sam looked at one another. "Well, looks like we don't need to run this test after all." Sam said softly with a sigh.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded her head as she sat there on the bed, both hands placed on either sides of her legs.

"You were hoping that you were her mother. Weren't you?" Dr. Lam asked softly looking over Sam. It was written all over her features that she was a bit disappointed when Raina had informed her that she wasn't her mother.

"No. No, of course not." She shook her head some.

"Yeah, you are. Sam, I'm sure that you have a family." Dr. Lam assured her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hoping that it would cheer her up some. "You'll be a great mom someday."

Sam turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. "You think so?" As her smile grew a bit bigger at the thought.

"I do."

* * *

Chapter 4! Gah, sorry if this is short. I have two days off after tomorrow so i'll be able to write more chapters then! I hope that you like this chapter as well as the others. If you have any questions or suggestions about future chapters, please don't hesitate to let me know and I would be happy to take them into consideration!

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

HAZMOT: Now this was an interesting twist. We all know now what teen belongs to what parents, but Cam asking about Sam testing for possibly being the mother was a surprise. You felt for Sam, even though this was a mission to save Earth from the Ori, that she still wanted to a family, even in the future. Teal'c is even in question to who the mother of his child may be. I'm not putting any bets down, but shouldn't they just ask the teens who their mother is? :D

CatzChaos: Keep going...I'm enjoying this story too.


	5. Chapter 5

In the briefing room, SG-1 and Gen. Langtry sat around the table brain storming anything and everything that they all could think of that would once and for all rid them of the destruction that the Ori were causing and were going to cause in the future. They could not allow the take over that Earth was going to experience in their future. It was something that just wasn't an option and it shouldn't have ever happened.

Cameron was leaning back in his chair as he looked up at the ceiling, his mind completely tired and not wanting to think any longer. Besides, this type of thinking was really up to Sam and Daniel, not him. Sighing loudly and he looked back at everyone that was sitting at the table. Hoping that someone had come up with something, seeing that he was of no help.

"Merlin." Daniel finally stated softly, looking up from his hands which were clasped together out infront of him. When he had spoken up, all eyes went to him immediately, some confused but Sam was the only one who slowly started to put together what it was that Daniel was thinking. "His weapon."

Sam perked up and nodded her head, agreeing completely that the weapon they needed to fight the Ori was seemingly their only option. "Of course. That's it. We need to get back to our search of finding the weapon." She was immedately ready for the next step in the quest they had been on before the fight with the Ori at the supergate.

"Anyone remember where we start?" Cameron asked looking between Daniel and Sam, not truly remembering where they had left off in their hunt but for some reason, Daniel's happiness popped into his mind for no apparent reason until it hit him...the moment Teal'c answered his question.

"I believe we are to go to Atlantis." Teal'c offered up from his side of the table, remembering instantly what the last clue was very clear that they were to travel to Atlantis.

Daniel immediately had a smile on his face, he had been wanting to go to Atlantis since it's discovery. And now, he was finally getting his chance to go and see it for himself. He turned his head looking over at the General, hoping that he would approve the trip to Atlantis.

Langtry looked at each member of the team before giving a light nod and taking in a deep breath. "I'll inform Dr. Weir to prepare a few rooms for your visit to the Pegasus Galaxy." He said as he stood up from his chair about to walk into his office but was stopped by a voice.

"What about the kids, sir?" Cameron asked standing up with the others. Wondering what would happen to the teens while they went to another galaxy to resume their quest for the weapon that Merlin and created. They couldn't let the kids off the base and into the outside world, where would they go? But then again, it seemed cruel to leave them on the base. To teens being locked up in an underground base was like a prison.

Gen. Langtry stopped turning to look at him, trying to understand what it was that Cameron was getting at without him actually telling him in words. "What would you suggest, Colonel?"

Cameron looked at the General a moment before looking around at everyone else that was in the room. "Nothing. I just think that it's a bit curel and unsual punishment to leave them here. I mean, it's like a prison with nothing to do. They aren't prisoners. They're kids."

"Are you suggesting that you take them with you?" The General asked moving back towards the table as his eyes narrowed at the Colonel.

"No. It's too dangerous for them out there." Cameron answered quickly placing one hand on his hip while his other hand run through his short hair. "Its just..." He sighed, not being able to think of the right words.

"You feel bad leaving them behind." Carter filled in for him. Knowing that that had to be the reason Cameron was questioning what was going to happen with the future childern of SG-1.

Cameron immediately turned to look at her and nodded his head. It was exactly what he was thinking. It surprised him that she was able to know that. "Yeah. I am. I know i'm not Raina's father, yet, but I can't help but feel an attachment."

Gen. Langtry smiled at him and gave a nod. "Welcome to fatherhood." He stated before turning back around and making his way to his office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A few hours later, after all the arrangements had been made with The Odyssey and with Dr. Weir for the travel of the SG-1 team from Earth to Atlantis. All they had to do now, was wait for the arrival of The Odyssey to pick them up but in the meantime, they were now meeting with Raina, Joseph and Chanra to discuss what was going to happen.

Everything was silent as the teamed discussed what was going on, but the moment that Cameron had stated they were heading to Atlantis in a distant Galaxy caused the teens to look at them. Realizing that they weren't going to be coming along. That they would have to stay behind.

"So, your just leaving us here?" Raina questioned hashly, her arms folding over her chest as she leaned against the wall near the window that piered over the Gateroom. Her eyes focused on Cameron who was standing off to the side of the room with the rest of the SG1 team. Waiting to be beamed up when their ride arrives.

"We're coming back." Cameron stated looking over at his future daughter. "I mean, we can't take you guys with us." He continued, hoping that they would understand.

"Why not?"

"It could be dangerous." Sam answered the question, hoping to put some ease to the teens minds.

"Was I talking to you?" Raina snapped as she turned her head to look over at Sam, not very happy that she wasn't getting an answer from her father, but instead getting it from Sam.

Sam was taken back by the out burst, not understanding what it was that she had done to Raina in the future but what ever it was, it couldn't have been good if she was being treated like this. She just hoped that she could right that wrong. This was something that she would have to talk with her about when she returned.

"Hey! Watch the tone!" Cameron scolded, before pointing to Sam then placing his hands on his hips. "She was just answering your question."

Raina sighed deeply as she looked away from her father and out the window that was next to her. Looking down at the gate that was below. She hated it when her father yelled at her, it wasn't much of yelling but a scold for raising her voice. She just bit her tongue trying to hold back saying anything else that would hurt her, rather than save her.

"Why can't we just tag along? Its just a trip to the Pegasus Galaxy where Atlantis is. What's dangerous about that?" Joseph asked, he was thinking the same thing that Raina had been thinking. Neither really wanting to be left alone when they had the chance to go to the Lost city of Atlantis.

"There are many threats out there other than just the Ori." Daniel answered the question, stepping in when his future child spoke up. "Just traveling there could be dangerous. We could run into the Ori, the Wraith or even the Replicators."

"What's the Wraith?" Chanra asked looking a bit confused once hearing the other names of different threats that could cause harm.

"Life sucking vampires." Raina answered, quickly summing it up a bit without going into much detail about the Wraith. At the news Chanra looked generally spooked.

"They are not vampires." Cameron chuckled lightly, trying to help relax Chanra.

"They suck the life outta you with their hands." Raina responded looking over at her father as she held up her right hand, palm up.

"How did you come by this information?" General Langtry asked looking at her. It was priviledged information. Only few knew about Stargate Command and the threats that had been met out in the galaxy.

"Dad told me." She shrugged her shoulders. "After the Ori took over, dad spilled everything to me and his plan in wanting to go back in time." She admitted, not really thinking anything of it. The world had turned to shit once the Ori had control.

Before any more words could be exchanged the whole SG-1 team were beamed out of the briefing room and up to the Odyssey were they started their jounrney to Atlantis. All the teens stood in awe at what they had just witnessed infront of them before looking at one another.

* * *

Chapter 5! So sorry for keeping you all waiting. I know alot have been waiting for an update but i was at a complete stand still on this one. For some reason I just seemed to have writers block. Though, I think now it is completely gone now. I do hope that you like this chapter. Let me know. So please review!

Ashes2181

Special Thanks to:

**HAZMOT**: Raina seems to be troubled by their future, who wouldn't. It's a little sad that Sam is not her other, but Raina revealed that Sam would end up with Jack. You have to appreciate Dr. Lam for being a real friend and knowing Sam probably is a great mother in Raina's future. But you feel Raina is hiding something about her mother, or something horrible happened or her mother may be someone the past may not want to reveal. :D

**brodieresa**: Wow! I like that you didn't instantly connect Teal'c with Ishta and I thought it was interesting to see Cam's thoughts after requesting that Sam be tested...maybe an illusion to some back story between them? Then the asthma attack and the clearing up that Raina is not Sam's but she's with O'Neill...truth or another red herring? I have suspicions as to who her mother is but I'm waiting...with baited breath. Can't wait for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the Odyssey dropped outta hyperspace and made it's way to enter the planets atmosphere, a voice popped on the radio in the bridge where Carter stood watching out the window as they were making their way closer to the city of Atlantis.

_"Odyssey, this is flight. You are clear for landing."_ The voice on the radio stated.

"Understood flight. We have the beacon." Emerson answered as Jackson jogs inside followed by Mitchell and Vala who walked in calmly behind him and up to Carter.

Turning to look at Jackson as he moved up beside her. "Hey, you're just in time."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world. The number of times I tried to get here?" He stated with a smile on his face, watching the scene unfold before him as the Odyssey headed towards Atlantis.

"Do you think we should have brought the kiddies?" Cameron asked turning his head side to side to look at everyone. Wondering if they had made the right choice by leaving the teens behind.

"The trip could have been dangerous, Cam. We could have easily gotten attacked by the Ori on the way here or even the Wraith." Carter answered turning to face him.

He nodded his head some putting his hands in his pockets and looking back out the window at the site of Atlantis coming closer and closer.

"Well, i don't see what the big fuss was about. We could have easily brought them along. We weren't attacked." Vala put in as she watched out the window.

"It doesn't dispute the fact that we _could_have been attacked." Carter said in a tone trying to get Vala to understand that they really couldn't have brought the teenagers along with them, even if they were their children.

"I agree with Colonel Carter." Teal'c spoke up, putting in his own opinion. "It was wise leaving them behind."

_"Odyssey. This is Weir. I wanted to be the first to say welcome to Atlantis."_ Dr. Elizabeth Weir voice rang through out the bridge of the radio.

"Thank you doctor. We're getting a good look at your fair city even as we approach." Emerson replied as he sat there looking out the window as the others were.

_"Feel free to take a moment, but Stargate Command wants you to get started on your mission as soon as you've off-loaded our supplies. Weir out."_ Her voice replied before line went out.

* * *

**2026**

_Raina was sitting in the passenger side seat of her fathers black mustang, hands crossed over her chest as she looked down, a scowl resting on her features. Obviously, she was pouting about something. Sitting beside her in the passenger side seat was her father, Cameron, his body was turned towards the right so that he was facing her. Waiting as patiently as he could._

_"Raina get out of the car." Cameron gently ordered, trying to remain calm. His eyes were resting on is pouting daughter, who still wouldn't budge an inch if her life depended on it. All she did was sit there in the same position. "Don't make me get out of this car and drag you out. Cause I will." He tried again with no avail._

_"I don't understand why you are forcing me to do this." She finally spoke up, turning her head to the side to look at her father. Her posture didn't change much and the look on her face never faltered. She was very peeved about something and it was evident._

_"She's your mother, Raina." He put as simply as he could._

_"No. She's not." She retorted through gritted teeth before looking away from her father, looking anywhere but out her window and at her father. At that moment, anything could have held her attention no matter how small the detail was._

_"Raina." A sigh left his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. He hated having this discussion with her. So many times they have talked about this and many of those times he just gave into his little girl but enough was enough. He couldn't allow this to continue anymore. He unbuckled his seat belt then unlocked his door, about to open the door to get out but stopped to try one more time. "Are you going to get out?"_

_"No."_

_"Just get the hell outta of the car, will ya?" he snapped, causing her to jump a bit in surprise. He didn't like yelling at his daughter, he tried to avoid but she was starting to aggravate him. "Your mother is waiting."_

_"Let her wait." Raina replied looking away and out her passenger side window a moment, just seeing what awaited her outside the door made her groan then turn away in discuss. "I think that it's my choice whether I want to see the woman or not. And I can honestly say, I couldn't care less if she was abucted by leprechauns and whacked over the head with their shillelagh sticks."_

_Cameron sighed a bit as he leaned closer towards her and took her hand in his. "When are you just going to forgive her?" He asked looking into her eyes as he felt her jerk her hand outta his. _

_"I can't!" Raina cried. "Don't you get it? She did this!" Her eyes were full of emotion but she wasn't going to allow herself to cry or to break down. "She doesn't deserve my forgiveness."_

_At her words, Cameron just took in a deep breath and leaned back into his seat. He was beginning to realize that he could try all he wanted but it wasn't going to make a difference. Raina was standing her ground. She wasn't going to budge. "You haven't seen or talked with her for almost six months. She misses you."_

_"Well, that's what she gets." She replied turning to face her father. "Besides, I don't want to see her." After informing him of this bit of information, she hoped that she was finally getting through to her father. That she didn't want anything to do with her mother._

_Looking at his daughter for a moment, seeing the seriousness on her face, he could tell that she believed that she was winning this argument, like all the other ones she had. His eyes then gazed passed her so that he was now looking out the passenger side window. Seeing something behind the window before he settled his gaze back on Raina. "Mm, well that's not going to happen." He stated while motioning out the window behind her, causing her to turn her head and look out her window._

_Groaning as she looked out the window, seeing the sight just out beyond the glass before turning to look back at her father. "Dad, please. Just take me home."_

_"Sorry Roo. It's safer for you here." Cam said shaking his head as he opened his door and out himself out, then making his way over to the trunk. Popping it open and grabbing a duffel bag from the back then closing the trunk._

_Raina leaned her head back against the seat, closing her eyes, another groan could be heard from her throat before the door to her right opened. Her eyes opened, causing her to turned her head to the side a bit to see who it was that had opened her door._

* * *

**2007**

Raina's eyes opened slowly, her brown eyes scanning the area she was in. A room that was assigned to her by the General after the team of SG-1 had left. Sighing as she sat up from the bed she was laying in. She really hated this memories. Was she having these because she should have forgiven her mother? Or is she having them because her mother was dead and she wanted to forgive her?

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed and placing her hands on either side of her legs as she looked down at her knees. She hated reliving the past in her dreams. She just wanted to block them all out but for some reason she was being haunted by her past.

* * *

Chapter 6! I hope you are enjoying. If you have any ideas for what you would like to see happen in future episodes, then please let me know. Please review!

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

**Oldlibrn**: I was also wondering if there was a story about her mother. It should be interesting when they get to Atlantis.


	7. Chapter 7

After Raina had awoken from her dreams of the past, she made her way out of her room and down the many corridors that the base offered her to walk down. Many areas were sealed off to her because she didn't have the clearance but she didn't care, she just wanted to walk and find herself a distraction. Anything to get her to stop thinking about the past and about her mother. She hated these memories she was having constantly. If only they would stop.

Taking in a deep breath as she rounded one of the corners and noticed she was close to the medical bay where Dr. Lam was most likely working. She had remembered her father talking about her before the war had broken out and how he had been grateful to her on many occasions when he had been hurt out in the field. Course, that was when she knew nothing about the Stargate program. She had always wanted to get to know the woman who had helped save her fathers life when he was injured after a mission.

Making her way through the doors, she took a look around a moment before her eyes rested on the good ol'doctor who was checking on the only paitent she had in the room before looking up and seeing her standing there in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Lam asked, obviously concerned. Quickly, closing her folder and making her way over to the teenager. Wondering if she had another asthma attack and was in need of something.

"I'm fine." Raina assured her with a small smile and a nod. "I just couldn't sleep. Sorta just took a walk and found myself here." She admitted, her hands moving to her back pockets as she shrugged a bit. Hoping she wasn't bothering the woman at all.

Dr. Lam looked at her a moment, she could tell there was a little more to the story but she accepted what she was being told. "Is there anything i can help you with?" She asked, wondering if she could get the girl to open up to her a bit more. She was so very curious about this girl as well as every one else was but she just wanted to know what was going on with this teen. She seemed troubled and a bit lost. "Did you want to talk?" She offered.

Raina shifted her weight from foot to foot before looking down when the Doc asked if she wanted to talk. It was evident that she was being asked to open up about things she just didn't want to talk about. But then again, maybe she should. "I don't want to burden you. I just really couldn't sleep. Bad dreams."

Carolyn tilted her head to the side a bit at the answer she had been given. It was something. She was expecting the girl to shut down immediately but she didn't. "You wouldn't be a burden. Why don't you tell me about your dreams." She stated moving closer. "Come, let's take a walk to my office." She gave her a friendly smile before motioning her to walk out of the infirmary and down the hallway with her.

Raina wasn't so sure about this but maybe if she talked about some of the things that were going through her mind, she would rest easier. She walked along side Dr. Lam as she looked at her and sighed some. "They aren't really dreams...there memories." She explained, finally opening up some.

"Of?" Carolyn asked, trying to get the girl to open up more. She was proud of herself for getting this much outta her.

"My dad. The Ori. And mostly...my mother." Raina sighed some as they reached the doctors office. Walking to one of the chairs that was offered and sitting herself down. Pretty much just plopping down.

"What about your mother?" The Doctor tried, as she moved inside her office and sat down in the chair next to the one where Raina had sat herself down in. This was it, she could possibly find out what everyone was wondering about. Who Raina's mother was.

Hearing the question caused Raina to look away, letting her brown eyes gaze upon almost everything in the office to keep her occupied. She really didn't want to have to talk about her mother. "Nothing. I just keep seeing her...every time i close my eyes." She sat up a little straighter in her chair as she looked the woman in the eyes.

Carolyn watched the young teen look around her office, looking for a way to avoid the question but she wouldn't allow the teen to change the subject if she did. And it looked as though the girl knew that too. "Not nothing. If your seeing her in your dreams, it's for a reason."

"I just want the nightmare's to stop. I hate it that every time i try to sleep she's there!" She let out finally, no one had really known this except both her friends. No one else. "It's like she haunting me, because i never fully forgave her. Even when the Ori attacked...i couldn't get past my hatred for her."

This was getting good. Dr. Carolyn Lam, never thought in a million years would she get this much out of Raina Mitchell. This girl was like a safe, no one could crack her but it seemed as though the constant memories of her mother that came to her in her dreams were driving the girl crazy enough to want to talk about it. "I'm sure you don't hate your mother. And I'm sure she knew that you loved her very much."

"Don't put words in my mouth." Raina snapped, shaking her head as she looked at the woman next to her. "That woman...she just, she broke every once of love and respect i held for her. I looked up to her, you know." The water works were slowly starting to form in her eyes as she spoke. "Then she went and betrayed us. I can't forgive her for that."

Raina then quickly wiped her eyes before the tears could fall from her eyes and stain her cheeks. She stood up from her chair and started to make her way towards the door but was quickly stopped by Dr. Lam's hand on her arm.

"Raina, you need to talk about this. If you don't. It's just going to eat at you. And it looks like it already is." She tried, hoping the girl would sit down.

"I've said too much as it is." Raina said softly shaking her head some. "Nothing i can do to change the past...future...whatever." She removed Carolyn's hand from her arm and walked out. Leaving the Doc with more questions then answers.

* * *

A week later, the SG-1 team minus Daniel Jackson had all come back and were in the briefing room with General Landry, getting him caught up on what they've learned so far about Merlin's weapon and where they can look next in order to find it.

"What's the latest from the search parties?" Landry asks the team, looking them all over after the words had left his mouth. Wondering who was going to be the first one to speak up, taking note that Vala looked very comfortable relaxing with her feet up on the chair that was beside her. Shaking his head as his focus went to Cameron.

"Nothing much to report, sir." Mitchell reported, answering the question that had been asked. Leaning back in his chair some before leaning forwards and resting his forarms onto the table infront of him.

"The toxic atmosphere on Castiana is slowing us down considerably...Now, we found evidence of stone structures on Sahal, but they appear to have been abandoned over 40,000 years ago." Col. Carter responded after Cameron had put in his bit. Wanting the General to know their current position on their quest.

"So, basically, we've got nothing." Landry put in, sighing a bit at this information.

"Not yet." Cameron stated quickly.

"You went all the way to the Pegasus galaxy, had a face to face encounter with a full-blown ascended being, came away with not one but two gate addresses, and they both turn out to be dead ends?" Landry countered.

"Well, see...that's the part that doesn't make any sense, sir. If Morgan didn't want us to find Merlin's weapon, then why tell us anything at all? We must be missing something." Carter inputted, trying to make the General see that there was more to all of this then meets the eye.

"That's what Doctor Jackson keeps telling me." Landry stated with a light nod as he looks over to Carter's direction.

At the mentioning of Daniel, Vala who wasn't really paying much attention to anything that was being said, suddenly perked up. "You heard from Daniel?" This caused Cameron to turn to her and give her a look.

Landry looked at her and nodded his head. "He checked in from Camelot this morning. He's convinced that the answer is somewhere in Merlin's Library, but he hasn't found anything yet."

Carter takes in a breath a moment then looks at the General, knowing that they were talking business here but she couldn't help but change the subject. "How are the kids, General?" She asked wondering if there had been any new developments.

General Landry as well as they others all look over to her, he cleared his throat some. "They're adjusting well to staying here for the time being. And we've learned a bit more about Raina." He informed, causing Cameron to perk up this time, wondering what new information about his future daughter he would learn.

"What have you learned?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Dr. Lam ran into Raina about a couple days after you guys left for the Pegasus galaxy. She was able to get her to open up a bit. It seems that every night, Raina has a nightmare about her mother. It in her words: 'Plagues her'." He states.

"Dream? Or memories?" Carter asked leaning forwards a bit as she looked at the General.

"Memories."

* * *

**2026**

_Raina leaned her head back against the seat, closing her eyes, another groan could be heard from her throat before the door to her right opened. Her eyes opened, causing her to turn her head to the side a bit to see who it was that had opened her door. Sighing at the site of her father standing there with her duffel bag in his hands. She just turned her head away from him and looked straight out the windshield, hoping that he would just leave her be._

_Cameron held onto her duffle bag with his left hand as his right arm rested above the door, looking down at his daughter waiting for her to get out but when she just turned her head away and ignored the idea of getting out of the car, he dropped her bag down and leaning inside the car, unbuckling her seatbelt and pulling her out of the car, kicking and screaming._

_"Stop! Let me, go!" She yelled as she tried to stop her father from forcing her out of the car. Once she was out of the car, he let her go and quickly slammed the door shut._

_He gently pushed her back a bit away from the car, when she tried to go for the handle. He held up his hand to keep her at a distance from the car. "You need to stay here with your mother. I need to help contain the situation." He said softly._

_"Bullshit! I could have easily stayed with Joe or Chanra." She shook her head, she couldn't believe her father was dumping her like this. All that Raina wanted to do was just go home._

_"Hey, language." Cameron scolded his child before shaking his head. "Your right, i could have let you stayed with Joe or Chanra. But your mother wants you here with her. She wants to make sure you stay safe." He tried, hoping that his words would get through to her._

_"I don't want to stay here with her." She said again. She was like a broken record. She's said that so many times before and each time he had given in, yet this time, he couldn't not with the Ori here._

_"Damn it, Raina. Just do this, for me? Huh?" Cameron was really getting tired of arguing with her. She sure was stubborn, he'd give her that. Something that she got from him and her mother._

_"No."_

_Sighing heavily as he placed his hands on his hips and looked up to the sky a moment before looking back at her. Moving closer and kissing her head, but as his lips touched she pulled away as if she had been burned. He shook his head some before making his way around to the drivers side and opening the door, looking past Raina. "I'll be back when the dust settles." He called out._

_"She'll be fine." A familiar male voice called back behind Raina. "Don't worry."_

_Hearing that voice made her cringe, her eyes closed as the man spoke. When she opened her eyes, her father had already climbed into his mustang and shut the door. She rushed forwards towards the passenger side to open the door, but it was locked._

_"Dad! You can't just leave me here!" She yelled at him through the window. But all she got was a look from her father before he started up the engine. "Come on! This is abandonment!"_

_As she spoke those words, Cameron pulled away from her and drove off down the street. Leaving her in shock. He left her. She couldn't believe it. Her father had actually left her behind. How could he do this to her?_

_"You know, he's not abandoning you?" The male voice said now from directly behind her. "He's leaving you with your mother and me."_

_Taking a deep breath, she turned around to be faced to face with non other than a very greying Jack O'Neil and a brunette Samantha Carter._

* * *

Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the late update. Works been keeping me busy. But here is another chapter. I hope it's another one that you love. Please continue the wonderful comments and i'll continue to update!

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

**Oldlibrn:** You certainly have me excited about finding out who her mother is!

**HAZMOT:** Obviously Raina has some issues about her mother. Whoever she is, could she have caused the war to begin? It sounds like Cam in the future pushed Raina to face her mother, though I still think it is Sam in some way. I love the flashbacks to Raina's past dealing with her mother, but it seems Raina is as stubborn as her father and mother. I can't wait for more. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**2026**

_Taking in a deep breath, she turned herself around to be face to face with none other than a very greying Jack O'Neil and a brunette Samantha Carter. This was something she couldn't believe was happening to her. Her father and dumped her off to be alone with her mother. After she told him time and time and again that she didn't want anything to do with her. But he had to go off and 'Save the World'. Why couldn't he have just allowed her to stay with friends? She would have easily gone to stay with them without making a fuss._

_Raina's eyes scanned over Jack with a glare resting on her features, it was obvious that she was not happy with his situation at all. Her eyes then shifted to look over at her mother Sam, who was standing beside Jack, with a nervous yet hopeful look upon her. The teen just shook her head some before turning her back on the two while pulling out her cell phone and messing with it._

_The moment that Raina turned her back on the pair, Sam's heart sank a bit at seeing the coldness her daughter was showing her. Well, she had been giving her this coldness for months but not when they were face to face...mainly because Raina wouldn't allow her to be anywhere near her. These actions really tore Sam apart to see her child act this way cause they used to be so close. At seeing the cell phone being pulled out of Raina's pocket, she watched closely as her teen fiddled with it before putting it up to her ear. "Who are you calling?" Sam asked curiously._

_"A cab. I'm so not staying here." Raina said bluntly as she kept her back towards them. She crossed her unused arm around herself securely while she began to tap her right foot on the ground, waiting impatiently for someone on the other end to answer the phone so that she could get the heck outta there. But just as her wish was about to be answered, the phone was snatched out of her hand. "Hey!" Raina protested as she whipped around to see who took her phone._

_Jack stood in front of her with her cell phone in his hand, bringing it up to his ear and to his surprise, she had actually called a cab company and was trying to do exactly what she had said she was going to do. "Sorry, wrong number." He informed the man on the other side before hanging it up and holding onto it in his hand. "Sorry, kid. Your stuck with us."_

_Raina was beyond furious now. He had just taken her phone right out of her hand, just as she was making her escape plan come to life. "Give me back my phone." She demanded as she held out her hand, waiting for him to do what she was telling him. Her eyes burning into his as she stood without saying another word. Just waiting._

_"No." Jack said simply before pocketing the phone. "Now, come inside. I'm going to barbecue for us." he stated, clasping his hands together and then rubbing them together before giving her a soft smile then turning himself to the side and motioning for her to follow them._

_"I'll pass." Raina glared as she crossed her arms over her chest and turning her back on them once again. No way was she giving in. All she wanted was to get outta there but she knew that she wouldn't be able to accomplish that unless she could find herself a ride, which was going to be hard, considering they were a couple miles from town. It was suppose to be a one of the last places that the Ori would touch, according to what she was told by her father. She had a hard time believing that._

_Sam let out a disappointed sigh at her daughter's refusal to give in. Her little girl was very stubborn. Glancing over to Jack a moment before taking in a deep breath, looking back at Raina. "It's getting cold out here. Let's go inside, pleases?" She tried, stepping closer so she could look at her._

_Hearing her mother's plea for her to come inside the house, went on deaf ears. She could care less that the cool breeze that had started to blow through the trees and began to bring goosebumps to her arms. She just wanted to go home. But, she did have to admit that it was getting quite chilly out. Though, Raina couldn't allow her mother to win. The more she held her ground the sooner her mother would break and have her sent back home. So, she just stood there, being as stubborn as she's always been._

_"Oh, for crying out loud." Jack expressed at the sight of Raina just standing there, ignoring Sam. He quickly moved up to Carter's daughter, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Turning himself around to face the house, he started to walk up the path._

_"Put me down!" Raina yelled, struggling to free herself from his grasp._

_"Jack." Sam scolded softly, sighing at the side of him picking up her child and carrying her inside the house. Shaking her head some at the sight of Raina kicking and screaming the whole way. Sighing before picking up the duffel bag from off the ground before following Jack up the path towards the house._

* * *

**2007**

Cameron was making his way down the corridors as fast as he could with Carter by his side, both were heading towards the infirmary. As they pushed past the doors, they stopped at the sight before them, both Joe and Chanra were standing off to the side with worried expressions upon their faces as they watched Dr. Lam stabilizing Raina.

When Carolyn stepped away from the bed and picking up the clip board to jot down the current condition of how Raina was doing, Cameron stepped closer to the bed and looked over his future daughter then looked up at the doctor. "What's going on? What happened?"

Dr. Lam turned her head to the side to look at Cameron a moment before glancing back over to Raina. "She had another asthma attack. Chanra found her unconscious on the floor in her room." She answered, clicking the pen in her hand and putting it into her pocket. "She's okay. She just needs some rest." She assured him.

Cameron was so relieved to hear that his future daughter was okay and that nothing bad had happened to her while under his care. With everything going on at the moment, he couldn't understand how he would feel if something horrible happened to Raina. When Cam turned to look over at Carter, he noticed that she looked equally relieved. It was quite obvious that Sam felt a motherly connection to Raina, even though it had been confirmed that she wasn't the mother.

After Dr. Lam walked away from the bedside, Joe and Chanra walked up to one side of the bed to look over their friend. They both just couldn't believe that if she hadn't been found, there was a good chance that Raina could have died. That just scared them. Raina was their best friend and always seemed to take care of them and be there when they needed her. They couldn't imagine her not being there.

"She's going to be okay, guys." Carter assured both the two teens that were standing on the opposite side of the bed from where she was standing. Hoping to give the teens some comfort about their friend who was lying in the infirmary.

Chanra looked up from looking at her friend to look at the woman across from her, nodding her head lightly before looking back down at Raina. She knew that her friend was going to be okay, she always was. No matter what. That was just Raina. She was a fighter, just like her parents. She never gave up.

"We know." Joe spoke up when he lifted up his gaze from his friend to looking at Sam. "She just needs to stop having those dreams." he stated through gritted teeth, knowing that she wouldn't have such bad attacks if it wasn't for those dreams she continues to have almost every single night. If she could just stop the dreams.

"You mean the memories of the future?" Cameron asked, his attention immediately going to both the teens across from him, trying to figure out what it was the Joseph was talking about.

Chanra sighed some before taking her gaze away from Raina once again so that she could look up at her friends father, nodding her head to confirm what he was asking of them. "Yeah. All the stress weighing down on her every time she closes her eyes is taking a toll on her."

* * *

**2026**

_Jack moved inside the house with Raina still over his shoulder, once he was fully inside the house, he set her down on the hard wood floor of the living room as Sam walked herself in behind them, closing the door and setting down the duffel bag down onto the floor close to the wall. It was a relief to her that they were able to get her daughter inside the house, even though it was by a little bit of force._

_Once Raina had her feet on the floor and was out of Jack's grasp she quickly backed herself away from him and started to look around the place, taking in her surroundings. The place was nicely kept up but she really could care less if it looked like one of those houses from the show 'Hoarders', she still didn't want to be there._

_Sam watched her daughter look around the home before stepping closer towards her a bit. "Come on, i'll show you your room." She said softly with a smile playing on her lips as she gently placed a hand on Raina's shoulder. She was trying really hard to get back what she had once had with her little girl but Raina made it extremely hard. This was the first time in over six months that Raina has actually aloud herself to be that close to her._

_At the moment Sam's hand was placed on her shoulder, Raina jerked away as she looked at her mother. "Look, just because I'm here doesn't mean we're going to patch things up." She stated firmly, wanting the point to get across that she had no intention of forgiving her mother. "I'm only here cause dad forced me to come."_

_Her words stung her mother deeply. All Samantha wanted was to get her daughter back, but it was becoming clear that it was a losing battle. Course that didn't mean that Sam was going to stop trying to reach out to her child. She would never give up. She couldn't._

_Pulling her hand away from Raina slowly and placing both her hands into her back pockets. Trying to give the space that her daughter obviously wanted. Sam didn't even know how to respond to what had been said to her, so instead she turned to glance at Jack, almost asking him for some help but he just stayed quiet. Not wanting to intrude on the two. "Come on then." Sam said turning towards the stairs that was on her right, climbing up each step as she hoped that Raina would follow._

_Raina watched her mother make her way up the stairs that was to her left, then glancing at Jack a moment, seeing him pick up her duffel bag before standing there waiting for her to make the first move up the stairs. Taking a second before biting the bullet and making her way up the stairs behind her mother. At the top of the stairs, Sam led her down the hallway before stopping at the door to the left and opening it up for her._

_Moving inside the room, she looked around and noticed how nicely decorated it had been made. It was obviously made to make her feel comfortable and more at home. It wasn't working. She let her eyes look at everything the room had to offer before she walked over to the bed and plopped herself down onto it. Sitting on the edge as she looked down at her hands. At that very moment, she could definitely say that she hated her life._

* * *

Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating soon. SO please continue to review!

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

**HAZMOT:**I knew it! Ha. Hehehe. Any who, I see Raina has issues with Sam, but this Sam from Raina's future is brunette, which means this could be a all different Sam altogether. The fact that Dr. Lam ran DNA test and didn't show any of Sam's is curious. You better have some explaining to do Lucy. hehehe. :D

**iwrite4fun:** All I can think is "How could I have missed this story before?" I'm loving it!


End file.
